1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a graphene-inserted phase change memory device and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As semiconductor products gradually have small volumes, they demand higher capacity data processing. An operation speed and/or an integration of a nonvolatile memory device used in such a semiconductor product are to be increased.
A technology that uses a phase change material as a nonvolatile memory device has been developed. Examples of the nonvolatile memory device include a phase change memory (PCM) device that uses a phase change material as a memory device. The memory device that uses the phase change material is a memory device that uses changes in a resistance caused by a phase change of a material, e.g., uses reversible changes in the phase of the material depending on an amplitude and a duration time of an applied voltage.
The PCM device may be scaled to an area having a several nanometer size and exhibit fast switching. Therefore, the PCM device takes center stage as a next generation memory. The PCM device has a faster speed and a more stable characteristic than a NOR device having a large size.
However, a speed of the PCM device may be improved so as to be used as a next generation memory that replaces a place of an NAND flash device regarded as a mainstream memory device. For this, consumption of driving power of a PCM is to be reduced. This is related to a driving speed, and thus crystallization and amorphousness of a phase change material may be fast performed according to a current input in terms of a structure of the PCM so as to increase the driving speed. Therefore, the PCM may be driven at a low current to increase the driving speed.